Iggy's Death Note
by SpellCaster.KaYa
Summary: Maximum Ride/Death Note crossover. As if that wasn't obvious. While bored, Iggy stumbles across a Death Note...The Shinigami is about to get the shock of his life.... Oneshot.


A/N: I know that I'm supposed to be working on my other stories, and I'm sorry! but this just popped into my head and demanded me to write it!

So, I suppose, there would probably be spoilers for the Maximum Ride series. none for Death Note, though. Well, none that I know of...

Disclaimer: I do not own either Death Note or Maximum Ride. Though I do own the entire MR series (that's out...) and Some Death Note DVDs...and an AWESOME Death Note poster...but that's totally irrelevent to the matter at hand.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy's Death Note

Iggy was wondering around an empty clearing, attempting to amuse himself by fingering objects and muttering their colour under his breath. Once again, Max, Fang, Nudge and Angel had flown off to the rescue of another unfortunate individual, leaving The Gasman and Iggy behind. Why had he and Gazzy been left behind? He was not sure. But he was bored and Gazzy was…somewhere. Like Iggy would actually know.

Iggy loved being able to feel an objects colour, he really did. But after doing so non-stop for two hours, it gets boring. Who would have thought that life for a homeless mutant bird-kid could ever get boring?

The tall fourteen year old knelt down, his fingers brushed softly over the grass, "Green," He whispered, a small smile hovering on his lips. His fingers hit a bump, and ran over a smooth surface, "Black," Iggy muttered, before frowning, "What?" he picked up the object and felt over its perimeter. "A book. Why would a book be out here?"

"Ah," A said an unknown voice from behind the winged boy. Iggy jumped, he hadn't heard anyone arrive. "So you've found my Death Note."

"Oh, it's yours?" Iggy asked, not turning around. He continued to finger the note book. "I suppose you'd want it back, then."

"No, no. Finders keepers applies here, boy. It's yours." The stranger seemed to be smiling.

"Who are you?" Iggy asked, listening intently for the stranger to make _some _kind of noise.

"I'm Ryuu, the Shinigami that Death Note used to belong too. Before I dropped it, of course."

"Why'd you drop it?" Iggy frowned, "And what's a 'Shinigami'?"

"I dropped it because I was bored. All the other Shinigami's that dropped theirs in the human realm had tones of fun watching their human use it. And, a Shinigami is a god of Death," Ryuu looked curiously at the boy. Why hadn't he freaked out at the sight of the death god? Why hadn't he _turned around?_

"Oh. Well, I'm Iggy," The teen introduced,

"I know" Was all that Ryuu said.

"And you can't blame me for not knowing these things. I never went to school" Iggy continued.

"Neither did me." The Shinigami chuckled at his joke. Iggy frowned, why would a death god go to school, anyway? suddenly, Iggy realized why he haden't heard Ryuu approch.

"You're flying." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Indeed I am" Ryuu replied, "I have wings, you see..." The death god trailed off, seemingly expecting Iggy to turn around.

"Can anyone see you?"

"No," Ryuu answered, "Since you touched my Death Note, you can see and hear me. But unless someone else touches the book, you're the only one."

"So no one can see you…" Iggy trailed off,

"Ah-"

"So," Iggy said, effectively cutting Ryuu off, "What does this thing do?" He waved the Death Note around.

"You'd have to read it and find out, Iggy."

Iggy felt for the front of the book and opened the cover. "Umm….read it to me?" he asked. Ryuu blinked blankly at the strange question, but hovered forward none-the-less. The human _had_ said that he'd never been to school. Clearing his throat, Ryuu read:

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

Iggy 'hmmm'ed and Ryuu continued,

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons' face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

Iggy nodded,

"If the cause of death is written within 40seconds of writing the persons' name, it will happen."

Iggy frowned some-what.

"Aft-"

"Wait!" Iggy interrupted the Shinigami again, "What was that last one, again?"

"If the cause of death-"

"No, no, the one before that!"

Ryuu blinked, "You mean 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons' face in their mind when writing his/her name'-"

Iggy cursed loudly and stood up. Throwing the Death note to the ground he stamped his foot down hard, "Completely useless!"

Ryuu was caught off-guard and staggered back a few steps. "Excuse me?" never before had someone called a death note _useless._

"You heard me!" Iggy seethed, "Useless! Completely, utterly _useless."_

Ryuu frowned, "And why is that?"

"Ah, maybe because you have to know what a person's face looks like!" Iggy snapped as though it was the most obvious thing on earth. To Iggy, it kind of was.

"What's wrong with that?" Ryuu asked, getting defensive.

"Um, hello! I'm _blind!"_ Iggy cried, turning around and pointing to his face. Ryuu blinked blankly.

Oh, would you look at that…the Shinigami smiled apologetically. Silence filled the air, until Ryuu realized that the human couldn't see him. "Umm….I'm giving an apologetic look." Ryuu tried after a minute.

"Gah!" Iggy threw his hands in the air, "Just another reason for me to hate my life!"

"You know, I could give you Shinigami eyes! Though I would have to cut your lifespan in half…"

"No!" Iggy said in finality, "I don't know how long I have left to live, being hunted my wolf-men and all…and besides, I don't want anyone to _ever _touch my eyes, _again!_ How do you think I became blind in the first place?"

Ryuu backed away from the ranting homeless, mutant, blind bird-boy.

"Umm…"

"That's it! I'm gone," Iggy walked away briskly.

"Wait! I have to erase your memories!" Ryuu cried after the retreating boy.

"Screw you!" Came the distant reply.

Ryuu sighed, "No apples for me…" The Shinigami sat atop a branch and waited for the next unsuspecting victim to pass by.

The gasman, who had been watching the entire scene from a far-away tree branch, blinked blankly. Of course, he hadn't seen the Shinigami, and he only picked up snippets of Iggy's apparent mono-conversation when the boy rose his voice to a yell. But he would have to say that Iggy, like Max, had a little annoying little voice in his head. Gazzy frowned at the retreating form of his best friend. One by one the flock was turning insane….

Gazzy shrugged. Well, this little episode is _defiantly_ one for Fang's blog….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup! this is is what i'm doing when I _should_ be doing my homework! (Stuff Math, this is much more fun).


End file.
